Shop 'Til You Drop
by hotfruits
Summary: Sirius drags his unwilling boyfriend James to do some muggle shopping.


_This is a challenge fic, from the yahoo group, SiriusXJames_

_The challenge…_

_The Shopping Challenge_

_RULES:_

_1) Must be between 100 words and 1,500 words._

_2) Sirius/James slash. Other couples may be included._

_3) Takes place when Sirius and James are in their late teens or early 20s._

_4) Sirius and James go shopping to a famous muggle store. The store and its location are completely up to you._

_5) James didn't really want to go, but Sirius convinces him it will be fun._

_6) Must contain Sirius doing at least one of these:_

_1) trying on black boots  
2) buying make-up  
3) letting someone at the make-up counter put make-up on him  
4) dragging James into the dressing room to snog (or maybe more...)_

_7) You don't have to show the entire shopping trip--this is a very short story. Just talk about one small part of the trip!_

**Contents: **SLASH, if you dont like it, dont read it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, sadly, I wish I owned these two hotties. : p

**:Begin Story:**

"Come on Prongs!" Shouted Sirius as he tried to get James to let go of the tree he was desperately holding onto.

"No, you can't make me. I won't go!" James shouted back, holding to the tree for dear life.

"James Potter, if you love me at all, let go of the DAMN TREE!"

"FINE"!

And so, James finally let go of the tree and his bouncing mate hurriedly walked him to his doom.

"I hate you so much" James glared.

"James, it's just a shopping mall. Now act like the 21 year old you are and quit complaining!" Said Sirius stomping his foot, a very not 21 year old thing to do.

"But it's a MUGGLE shopping mall Siri, why would you want to go here"? James inquired.

"Because I like the style, and leather pants make me look soooo good, wouldn't you agree"? Sirius said teasingly, wiggling his sexy hips a little to get James flustered. Which he did.

"Ah, he we are" Said Sirius as he dragged James into Nordstrom.

They walked through the shoe department as Sirius got distracted by a pair of gorgeous black boots. After forcing them onto his calves, he claimed they made him look fat and quickly took them off, James rolling his eyes.

"I can't be believe how fat my calves are" Said Sirius with a tearful voice.

"Oh love, your calves are the definition of perfect. Why, I bet when muggles look at the…the book thingy, with the words that explain things…".

"Dictionary"?

"Yes, the dictionary! When they see the word perfect, it says Sirius Black, and then they wonder who that hot sexy bloke must be".

"James sweetie, you're so nice" Said Sirius as he gave his honey a peck on the cheek, causing James to become flustered once again.

They continued walking around, Sirius admiring the clothes of both men and women, especially loving this pink cocktail dress that made his behind look delicious.

"Oh James dearie, do come in and help me with this shirt, it's being unreasonable."

James entered the dressing room and was immediately pushed up against the wall as Sirius' mouth explored James neck, causing much moaning to come from him. Sirius made his way up to his mouth, as the two kissed passionately, lips caressing each other with an intense passion. The kiss ended too soon in James' opinion as he was then shoved from the dressing room. Being very hot and flustered, James exited the room and waited outside for Sirius, trying to hide his friend who wanted to come out and play.

Sirius walked up to him with a couple of shirts and pants draped over his arm, and noticed what James was trying to hide.

"Aw Jamsie, I think your trouser snake wants to play with me". Sirius smiled playfully, enjoying the torturing of his mate.

"You know damn well how much I want to fu-"

"James! Such language! You kiss your mother with that mouth"?

"No, this mouth I use to suck your di-" James smirked as Sirius threw the clothes he was holding into James' lap.

"For such foul language, you can carry my clothes. Now, come boy, we have more shopping" Sirius said while walking away, flipping his hair over his shoulder and wiggling his sexy little hips for James discomfort.

They walked for what seemed like forever in James' mind when Sirius gave a happy shriek.

"Free makeover!" Sirius ran to the cosmetic department, shoving an elderly woman to the floor to be first in line.

"Hello sir, you're interested in a free makeover"? asked the cosmetic lady, not noticing the poor old woman on the floor.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sirius bounced and the lady lead him to a chair and proceeded to take out her makeup brushes.

James sighed and sat down, setting the bags onto his lap and he closed his eyes.

"James sweetie, wake up" James woke up, wondering when we fell asleep.

"How long was I out"? James asked, taking off his glasses to rub his sleepy eyes.

"About 20 minutes. James, look how gorgeous I am!"

James' eyes finally adjusted and as he looked up at Sirius, he let out a gasp.

His boyfriend's blue eyes seemed to look darker, more seductive (if possible) with the black liner that surrounded them. His face looked thinner but fuller at the same time, and his pale cheeks now looked rosy and happy. His lips, chapped before hand, were now soft and supple looking. Overall, Sirius looked beautiful, pretty, sexy, and hot as hell. James had to resist the urge to pounce on him right there.

"James, I bought the make up she used on me and she taught me how to use it! Now I can look pretty whenever I want!" Sirius smiled as big as he could.

James smiled back, grabbed the bags and stood up.

"Ready to go home love" Sirius said, hooking his arm through James'

"Duh, I was born ready to go".

And so, the two exited the mall, both very happy and very in love.

**_fin  
_**


End file.
